seis dimensiones
by aletuki01
Summary: como su nombre lo dice la conjunción de seis universos: Dragon Ball, Naruto, Saint Seiya, Shaman King, Evangelion y Revolutionary Girl Utena. los universos están en peligro, solo los héroes que posean el corazón mas puro y noble podrán detener al dios Orochi de esclavizar a todas las dimensiones, pero antes tendrán que juntar las cuatro reliquias que encierran su poder
1. ¿Donde estamos?

**Hola gente hermosa¡ este es mi primer fanfic solo les pido que para leerlo hayan visto las series de evangelion, dragon ball, shaman King, saint seiya, revolutionary girl utena y naruto espero lo disfruten y le den una oportunidad, me gustaría leer su opinión con respecto a mi historia así que no sean malos y déjenme un reviw XD y sin más** ¡**COMENCEMOS!…**

**Aclaración los personajes que aquí se presentan son de sus respectivos creadores, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, algunos personajes son de mi autoría **

En las profundidades de una cueva, un anciano de puntiagudas orejas que asimilaba a un duende, con piel de color rosa y larga cabellera blanca, tenía en sus manos diferentes objetos un anillo, un collar con una estrella, una espada y por ultimo un par de arcillos

Anciano: por fin luego de 900 años de búsqueda…. Yo el gran mago Keki podre despertar al dios!OROCHI¡ JAJAJAJA

Caminaba hacia un altar entre un camino de antorchas que daba paso a una estatua de un hombre sentado sobre una silla similar a la de un rey, el anciano postro los objetos debajo de los pies de la estatua y estos comenzaron a emitir un brillo segador, el mago cerró los ojos y al abrirlos los objetos se encontraban flotando sobre su cabeza

-JEJEJEJE todo salió a la perfección… hum? ¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! –decía mientras observaba a las cuatro reliquias dar vueltas y partiendo hacia diferentes direcciones- no…no... ¡NO! ¡ESA MALDITA DE ATHENA! Puso un encantamiento a las reliquias- decía furioso

Miro a la persona que ahora tenía enfrente era un hombre de cuerpo fornido y cabellos plata que vestía una gabardina blanca con algunos símbolos negros que la rodeaban, era nada más y nada menos que la estatua pero ahora había cobrado vida, al momento en el que dio un paso hacia enfrente rápidamente se formo un escudo a su alrededor impidiéndole salir.

-Supongo que ya se dio cuenta de que las reliquias se unieron solo es cuestión de tiempo para que mande a buscarlas y detenerme Grrrr… pero aun me queda un poco de magia lo suficiente como para reclutar a algunos guerreros que la combatan…solo necesito saber a qué dirección se fueron las reliquias- decía mientras hacia una conjuro que revelaba 6 portales delante de él.

-descuide amo Orochi pronto liberare todo su poder-dijo el mago, el otro solo se limito a volver a su asiento a esperar ya que le resultaría imposible poder salir de aquella prisión sin sus poderes.

Dentro de una habitación, donde la única iluminación era la que brindaba la pantalla de una mini laptop que se encontraba sobre el regazo de un hombre joven de cortos cabellos verdes y alborotados, de pronto entra por la puerta un hombre de mediana edad de cabellera roja, con dos mechones largos en los costados de su rostro y corto por la parte trasera.

-Elye dime que ha sucedido ¿lograste encontrar la ubicación?- decía el pelirrojo

-así es señor Sefire, también esta lista la máquina para trasportar a los guerreros-decía el peli verde mostrándole la pantalla de la laptop

-muy bien, acabo de hablar con las deidades del las dimensione mandaran a sus mejores guerreros, será mejor empezar – dijo Sefire

Elye comienza a teclear en la computadora donde aparecen los rostros de los guerreros a quienes traerían

-ya ubique las 4 dimensiones estamos listos- dijo Elye

Bien comencemos-dijo Sefire mostrando una media sonrisa

**Tokio 3 **

En las instalaciones de NERV se estaban realizando las pruebas de sincronización de las unidades evangelion 00, 01, 02, y 04

-la sincronización es estable doctora- decía maya mirando la pantalla- no se encuentran anomalías-

-mmmm veo que shinli y kaworu tienen una sincronización perfecta con sus unidades-decía Ritzuco a la comandante

-bien es todo por hoy- dijo Mizato por el micrófono a los 4 pilotos

De enfrente de las unidades un portal se abre

-¡una enorme concentración de energía apareció frente a las unidades capitán¡-exclamo Hyuga

-¿acaso es un ángel?-pregunto Mizato

-negativo mayor no hay señales de patrón azul- respondió Aoba

El portal comienza a crecer y sin más se traga a las unidades junto con los pilotos.

**Academia Ohtori**

Las clases terminaban dando paso a la hora del almuerzo, todos los estudiantes salían de sus respectivas aulas para un merecido descanso

-¡Utena espera! No te olvides de almorzar conmigo hoy- decía una chica de cabellos cortos y cafés atados a una diminuta cola de caballo, mientras corría por alcanzar a su mejor amiga.

La aludida era una chica de largos cabellos rosados que vestía una chaqueta negra junto con unos shorts de licra roja, eso y su porte galante no hacían que pasara desapercibida en la academia.

-Wakaba solo iré a entregarle esto a Anthy- decía extendiendo su mano, mostrando a un pequeño mono azulado-me ha traído muchos problemas hoy-

-muy bien pero no demores demasiado- dijo Wakaba sonriendo de inmediato mostrando un pequeño paquete- prepare el almuerzo para nosotras dos-

-gracias wakaba te prometo que no tardare- dijo partiendo de inmediato hacia el invernadero de rosas de el instituto. Donde como siempre se encontraba Anthy regando las rosas

-Utena sama buen día como le va- dice la morena

-ya te dije que solo me digas Utena, solo venia a darte a ChuChu ha estado muy inquieto sin ti-

De la nada un extraño vórtice se abre de entre las rosas el cual absorbe a Utena y Anthy dejando a ChuChu en el invernadero.

**En Konoha**

A la entrada de la aldea se podía observar llegar al Kasekage de Sunagakure, escoltado por dos ninjas de su aldea, lo esperaban Shikamaru, Hinata y Naruto quienes lo guiarían hasta la torre de la Hokage

-¡Gaara!-exclamo el rubio -cuanto tiempo sin verte ttebayo

Naruto-dijo el pelirrojo

Mientras se dirigían a la torre de la Hokage, Naruto hablaba sobre su ya posible acenso a ser Hokage, ya estaba por demás decir que era el indicado después de haber demostrado durante la cuarta guerra que tenía la capacidad para proteger a la aldea, y efectivamente a ello se debía la visita del Kage de la aldea de Suna, luego de que la guerra terminara era necesario estrechar mas los lazos entre las naciones, por supuesto no todo fue victoria ya que la mayoría de los recursos eran utilizados para el campo de batalla, el alimento escaseaba en algunas partes y aun quedaba por restaurar algunos poblados de los ataques que había provocado Akatzuki.

Al llegar a la torre, específicamente a la oficina de Tsunade los dos ninjas que acompañaban al Kazekague se quedaron en la puerta mientras todos los demás entraban a la oficina, dentro estaban Kakashi y Sakura esta ultima acomodando algunos papeles del escritorio.

-bienvenido sea Kazekague por favor tome asiento- anuncio Tsunade mientras sacaba de atrás de su escritorio un rollo –antes de comenzar quisiera…

Tsunade no pudo terminar ya que enfrente de su escritorio un vórtice se abre ante la mirada atónita de los presentes

-¿Qué…qué es eso?-pregunta Naruto, el vórtice comienza a absorber a todos los presentes a excepción de Tsunade quien no es estaba frete a el

-aquí esta su te Lady Tsunade- Shizune abría la puerta de la oficina sin la mas mínima idea de lo que sucedió segundos antes

**Mansión de la Familia Asakura **

Yoh se encontraba en el comedor de la mansión Asakura,preparando la mesa para la cena que tendría esa noche, luego del torneo de shaman King todo parecía estar en tranquilidad y paz, esa noche cenarían Manta y Len con ellos solo faltaban nos minutos para que dieran las 8:00 PM, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, eran Manta y Len

-hola chicos es bueno verlos-decía Yoh mientras los invitaba a pasar al comedor

-valla huele delicioso –dijo Manta al oler el delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina

-dudo mucho que Yoh sea el que haya cocinado-dijo Len

-jeje esta vez Anna fue quien quiso preparar la cena-reía Yoh

¡Yoh!-exclamo Anna saliendo de la cocina-porque demoras tanto para venir a ayudarme a la cocina

-si ya voy Anita-dijo asustado el castaño

-mmm…veo que ya han llegado –no molesten aun, que todavía no está la cena-finalizo Anna volviendo a la cocina

-no sé cómo es que puedes vivir con ella Yoh- dijo Len

-jejeje Anna no es tan mala como pareciera Len- dijo Manta

-es verdad puede llegar a ser muy linda-dijo el Asakura

De la nada apareció ante ellos un agujero dimensional que los absorbió llevándolos a otra dimensión.

Nuestros héroes caen en una habitación, con luz escasa la cual era brindada por una serie de computadoras, el lugar ni siquiera tenía ventanas no se podría decir si era de noche o de día, pero al parecer era un lugar bastante grande

-hugg….¿dónde estamos?-pregunta un tanto adolorida Utena desde el piso mientras observa a su alrededor y ve a todos los presentes, a su lado Naruto grita-Haaaa …¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

-IDIOTA QUITATE- le grita Sakura pues había caído encima de ella

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunta Shinji que se encontaba fuera de su unidad junto a Asuka, Rei y Kaworu quienes tenían puestos sus trajes de pilotos

-JA como si lo supiéramos baka- decía Asuka que se reincorporaba luego del viaje

-ya no estamos en nuestra dimensión-dijo Kaworu

-¿donde están nuestros evangelions?-dijo sin ninguna pisca de emoción en su voz Rei

-waaa, ¡¿qué sucedió?!-gritaba Manta –esta no es tu casa Yoh

-no me digas –dijo con tono sarcástico Len –es obvio que tal vez ese portal nos enviara a otra paste grrr… lo que me pasa por estar contigo Yoh-

Jejeje no se dé que hablas Len, además cuando Anna sepa que no estamos me castigara-decía un angustiado Yoh

-no se preocupe amo Yoh compartiré su dolor cuando la señorita Anna lo castigue –decía Amidamaru

Oigan ya vieron estas personas son muy extrañas-dijo Manta viendo a su alrededor

-a quien le dices extraño enanito-dijo Azuka que se encontraba alado de donde estaban los shamanes

-¡OYE YO NO SOY UN ENANITO!-gritaba Manta

-Asuka cálmate por favor-le pedía Shinji a la piloto

-no te metas en esto baka-dijo Asuka

-no puedo creerlo y para colmo estamos con esta gritona-comento Len por lo bajo

Asuka que por supuesto escucho el comentario de Len se acerco amenazantemente a él, cosa que no logro que lo intimidara o al menos hasta que acerco su rostro a milímetros del suyo

-no pareces un oponente digno niño, tienes agallas pero no te saldrás con la tuya-dijo Asuka quien sonreirá triunfante al ver el enorme sonrojo en el rostro de Len causado por la proximidad de la piloto

–jajaja sabes tu cara dejaría en vergüenza a un tomate-se mofaba Azuka quien se retiraba

-garrrr…pero quién demonios se cree esa mocosa-decía un enfurecido Len

-¿señorito se encuentra bien?-dijo Bason apareciendo justo a Len

Shinji solo podía observar los problemas que ocasionaba la pelirroja-lamento mucho su comportamiento, hola soy shinji

-jejeje no es problema Len puede llegar a ser igual-dijo Yoh-yo soy Yoh Asakura y el es mi amigo Manta al igual que Len

-¿se encuentra bien Utena-sama?-preguntaba Anthy a la duelista

-uff no tienes remedio-se resignaba Utena-Anthy no es necesario que me digas así-

-sama-dijo Hinata en un susurro que pudo ser escuchado por los demás, estaba en medio de las dos chicas y sus compañeros

-¿esa chica será un especie de Kague?-pregunto Sakura

-no lo creo sus ropas son muy extrañas como para que sea un kague-comento Shikamaru

Naruto se para entre la chica de cabellos rosas y Gaara y los observa detenidamente-pues los dos visten de maneras muy extrañas- concluyo el rubio con una mano puesta en su barbilla

-no seas idiota Naruto-lo regaña Sakura quitándolo de en medio

-¿mi atuendo es raro?-pregunta inocentemente Utena- yo más bien creo que es el atuendo perfecto para un príncipe

-¿a qué te refieres con príncipe?-le pregunta Kakashi

-bueno es mejor ser un apuesto príncipe a ser una frágil princesa-explica Utena

-puede que se lleve muy bien con Naruto -dijo Gaara

Y yo que creí que Naruto era el único loco aquí-dijo Kakashi

-de eso no hay duda...que problemático es esto-dice Shikamaru

Se abre la puerta del cuarto revelando a Elye y a Sefire

-¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN HÉROES¡

**Sé que ha sido algo corto y tal vez aburrido, la verdad esperaba que fuera más corto el despojo de dimensión de los personajes, pero no se quería dar un pequeño panorama de en qué momento de las series fueron llamados.**

**Con respecto a las series de saint seiya y dragon ball les digo que saldrán en el próximo capítulo, espero sus comentarios n.n **


	2. todos con un mismo propósito

**Hola mis queridos lectores he aquí el segundo capítulo espero lo disfruten n.n**

**ADVERTENCIA: los personajes que se presentan son de sus respectivos creadores, algunos personajes así como la historia son de mi autoría esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión **

_**Capitulo 2: todos con un mismo propósito **_

En la montaña paos Son Goku devoraba sin piedad todos los platillos que le eran puestos en la mesa junto con sus hijos Gohan y Goten quienes heredaron el monstruoso apetito de su padre

-estuvo delicioso Milk- decía un sonriente Goku terminando el ultimo platillo

-no puedo creerlo todos los días dejan la misma cantidad de platos sucios-se lamentaba Milk viendo la enorme cantidad de de platos que había en la mesa, tal vez comparado a un restaurante luego de un banquete.

De pronto se percibe un Ki muy familiar pero diminuto tanto que solo es percibido por Goku y Gohan, que de inmediato parten para ver de quien se trata, ya antes lo habían sentido y sabían a quien le pertenecía aun después de que pasara mucho tiempo, nuca creyeron volverlo a ver luego de que muriera Cell.

Llegaron a las orillas de ciudad Satan y sobre las ultimas colinas que dividían a la cuidad del campo se encontraba la máquina del tiempo del Trunks quien bajaba de la misma, los dos saiyajin descendieron y al mismo tiempo otro Ki se aproximaba hacia ellos, era vegeta quien también había notado la llegada de su hijo del futuro

-señor Goku, Gohan cuanto tiempo sin verlos

-hola Trunks veo que vegeta también sintió tu presencia-dijo Goku viendo descender al príncipe saiyajin

- kakaroto, tu también estas aquí con el mocoso del futuro-

-por más que intente bajar mi Ki no pude pasar desapercibido- dijo Trunks al ya verse descubierto por ellos

-pero no entiendo, porque no querías que nos enteráramos de tu llegada-dijo Gohan

-verán si me llegara a topar con mi yo de este tiempo, podría poner en riesgo mi existencia-explicaba el peli lila

-ya veo pero…..- goku no pudo terminar ya que una voz lo interrumpió-¡Goku!,¡Goku!-

-¿eres tu Kaiosama?-pregunta el mencionado

-así es necesito que vengas con urgencia un nuevo enemigo muy poderoso ha aparecido-dijo el gobernante de la galaxia norte

-¿un nuevo enemigo?-dijo Gohan

-todos toquen mi hombro-dijo Goku – ¿vienes Trunks?

-no esperaba quedarme mucho pero supongo que el destino de la tierra es más importante-

-muy bien vámonos-dijo el azabache poniendo dos de sus dedos en su frente

Una vez con Kaiosama….

-¡Goku! Qué bueno que trajeras a mas guerreros-

-¿Qué sucede Kaiosama?-dijo Goku notando la preocupación en su voz

-Orochi ha despertado tienes que detenerlo-

-¿Orochi?-pregunta Gohan -¿Quién es el kaiosama?

-hace mucho tiempo un dios llamado Orochi amenazo con esclavizar a todas las dimensiones existentes…

-¿qué quiere decir con dimensiones?-dijo Trunks

-tu debes ser trunks del futuro no es así –dijo Kaiosama-pues verán existen universos más allá del nuestro, y en cada uno de ellos existen uno o más seres que se dedican a erradicar los males de su planeta y en cada uno el manejo de energía es diferente

-ya veo debemos de detener a ese sujeto lo antes posible-dijo con voz decidida Goku

-ya una vez había intentado apoderarse de este y otros universos pero con la ayuda de los guerreros de las demás dimensiones logramos detenerlo, fue puesto en un profundo sueño la diosa Athena y los 4 kaiosamas lo encerramos en cuatro reliquias, las cuales fueron escondidas por la diosa y sus caballeros pero ahora las han encontrado y vuelto a juntar-explicaba a los presentes Kaiosama-es por ello que con la ayuda de sus caballeros encierren de nuevo a ese monstruo deben encontrar primero las reliquias eso les servirá para encerrarlo

-déjate de tonterías y dinos en donde están nosotros podemos encargarnos de esto no necesitamos la ayuda de esos insectos-dijo Vegeta

-no subestimes sus poderes Vegeta ellos son muy poderosos-le advertía el Kaio del norte

-en ese caso ya quiero conocerlos dime kaiosama en qué lugar se encuentran-dijo Goku con emoción poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kaiosama, mientras los demás tomaban a Goku para ir también

-una última cosa Goku las reliquias irradian el Ki poderoso y puro de la diosa Athena, lo sentirán en cuanto lleguen eso los ayudara a encontrarlos-decía Kaiosama concentrándose para encontrar la dimensión en cuanto la encontró los demás partieron.

**En la mansión Kido **

Lo mismo les había explicado Saori a sus caballeros Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, shiryu e Ikki quienes escuchaban atentos sobre el dios Orochi y las reliquias, sin embargo no contaban con que las reliquias se encontraran en su universo, luego de la batalla contra Poseidon lo último que deseaban era tener que lidiar con algo así, no solo su planeta se encontraba en peligro sino que todos los universos sin duda no sería fácil y por nada se podrían dar el lujo de fallar.

-confía en nosotros Athena-dijo Seiya

-dices que otros guerreros nos ayudaran no es así- dijo Hyoga- pero ¿Cómo sabremos quiénes son?

-no les será tan difícil saberlo ellos poseen una enorme cantidad de cosmos y no se presenta maldad alguna en ellos-dijo Saori

-si es así entonces lo mejor será separarnos y buscar las reliquias-sugirió Ikki

-tengan cuidado quien quiera que lo despertara al parecer no tenía idea de que las reliquias volverían a extraviarse debe estarlas buscando también, hasta que Orochi no posea esos objetos no podrá tener su poder absoluto- les explicaba la diosa

-Athena entonces dices que es necesario reunirlas dos veces para que pueda ser despertado el y sus poderes por completo-dijo Shun

-así es esa medida la tome para que en caso de que despertara pudiéramos detenerlo andes de que obtenga su poder por completo-dijo Saori –es por ello que deben encontrarlas lo antes posible, las reliquias irradian una parte de mi cosmos no les será difícil encontrarlas, dos de ellas se encuentran aquí en Grecia, otra en Alaska y la ultima en Egipto solo eleven su cosmos en cuanto lleguen y ellas mismas saldrán, les será más fácil llegar en el avión privado –finalizo

-si ese es el caso yo iré a Egipto- se ofreció Fenix

-pero hermano el calor es muy abrazador podrías morir- dijo Shun

-Shun no olvides que pude sobrevivir en la isla de la Reyna Muerte, el desierto no es nada en comparación- dijo Ikki

-pero… hermano

-no te preocupes Shun tiene razón el estará bien-trato de tranquilizarlo Shiryu

Y sin más los santos de bronce partieron Hyoga y Shiryu irían hacia Alaska, Seiya y Shun buscarían en Grecia y finalmente Ikki a Egipto.

**Mientras….**

¡BIENVENIDOS HÉROES!-exclamo Sefire

-uhm?-espera ¿porque hay demasiadas personas aquí?-pregunto en un murmuro a Elye a su acompañante

-me parece que son colados señor-

-en ese caso…. ¡BIENVENIDOS HÉROES Y COLADOS!-grito Sefire

-¿a quién le dices colado?-exclamo Len

-a todo el que no es Héroe por supuesto-dijo sonriente el pelirrojo

-verán solo esperábamos que estuvieran cuatro personas aquí, pero parece ser que el portal absorbió a más personas de las que se planeaba- explico Elye-pero supongo que mientras más sean mejor después de todo no será fácil enfrentarse a Orochi

-espera entonces ¿tu nos trajiste hasta aquí?- dijo Sakura

-así es pero les puedo asegurar que es para una buena causa-dijo Sefire

-acaba de decirnos que nos enfrentaremos a un tal Orochi a que se refiere- inquirió Gaara

-pues verán…..

Luego de 5 minutos de explicaciones y preguntas absurdas por parte de Naruto los presentes comprendieron la terrible amenaza a la que se enfrentarían y desde luego la tediosa tarea de buscar las reliquias.

-Ya se han localizado los lugares donde se encuentran las reliquias- anuncio Sefire-una está en Alaska, dos en Grecia y la ultima en Egipto, Elye está programando la máquina para transportarlos-

-seria más rápido si formáramos equipos y nos separáramos, si me lo permiten yo los podría formar-dijo Shikamaru

-y quien serás tú para acomodarnos-dijo Azuka

-él es el mejor estratega de nuestra aldea sabrá acomodarnos de acuerdo con nuestras habilidades-lo defendió Kakashi

-suponiendo que cada uno de los presentes tenga una habilidad o simplemente pueda aportarnos algo- continuo Shikamaru- necesito que me digan sus nombres y si poseen algún poder o habilidad

Tras algunos momentos de presentaciones y acomodes, por fin estaban formados los equipos y los lugares a los que partirían cada uno de ellos

Equipo 1: Asuka, Gaara, Len y Kakashi irían a Egipto

Equipo 2: Naruto, Shinji, Hinata y Manta partirían a Grecia junto con el equipo 3 formado por Kaworu, Utena, Yoh y Anthy

Y finalmente el equipo 4 quienes irían a Alaska y estaba formado por Sakura, Shikamaru y Rei

-ustedes del equipo 4 será mejor que tomen esto –dijo Sefire dándoles algunas frazadas color beige –

-señor la maquina ya trazo los lugares en donde se encuentran las reliquias, estamos listos para partir-anuncio el peli verde

-buena suerte valientes guerreros recuerden que el destino de todos los universos está en sus manos- dijo Sefire viendo partir a cada equipo hacia su destino….

**Que tal ¿les gusto?, me gustaría saber que piensan de mi historia y si les gustaría que le cambiara algunas cosas o que le agregara algunas otras estaba pensando en meter a las Sailor Scouts pero bueno eso dependerá de ustedes, en fin agradezco a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
